Poker Night 3
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Once 9 characters start playing poker, expect hilarity, tension and bad bone puns. Rated T for Language.


**(I wake up to a loud explosion in the hangar. I get over there and see Simon and Jeanette covered in soot)**

 **Me: What happened?**

 **Jeanette: Nothing serious, just a minor explosion.**

 **Me: The way it sounded, that explosion was anything but minor.**

 **Simon: I told you excess Chaos energy was dangerous.**

 **Me: Let me guess: a tune-up?**

 **Simon: Correct. Tails left to get some parts to fix up the X Tornado.**

 **Me: Why's that?**

 **Jeanette: Apparently, he found where the next Element of Harmony is.**

 **Me: Really? Where?**

 **Simon: Well, I remember him saying it's somewhere called Aleero City.**

 **Me: Aleero city… That's where the Hall of Heroes is. Ratchet would love to hear this.**

 **Jeanette: Well, what are you waiting for? You should go tell him right now.**

 **Me: Good idea.**

 **(I leave to tell Ratchet the news)**

 **(Note: I do not own anything featured)**

* * *

Poker Night 3

Night 1, Intro

In a dark alley hidden from public view, the Player entered a massive warehouse through the doorway, which brought him to the Inventory, a secret underground game room where underground poker tournaments are held. While he was walking through the hallway however, he bumped into a dark blonde man in a yellow racing jacket.

His name soon faded into view; **Chuck Greene: Dead Rising 2**

"Hey, watch it, buddy. This is my good jacket!" Chuck glared before he realized he was talking to the Player. "Oh, it's you. Our host was looking for you."

The Player then started following Chuck. "I may have an idea where he is. Come on, I'll take you to him." Chuck said before introducing himself to the Player. "The name's Chuck, by the way. Chuck Greene." He leads the Player to another door. "Geez, this place is enormous." He then pushed the wall with the door, revealing Commodore Reginald Van Winslow taking the "out of order" sign off the secret elevator. The retired naval soldier noticed the two.

"Ah, Mr. Greene, I was wondering where you have been. Your daughter was worried that you've got yourself lost." Winslow said before noticing the Player is with him. "And you've found the Player! Welcome back!"

Winslow then led the two of them downstairs. "I take it you've come back for another night of high stakes poker, eh?" The Player nodded, silent as usual. "Excellent! And just in time, too. With the money we've earned over the years, not only were we able to repair the elevator, we were able to add some new themes for our table!" The Player turned to see a circular poker table fit for five. He turns his attention to Chuck. "And it looks like you've already met one of our newest players."

"Yeah. What are the odds of that happening again?" Chuck joked.

"So, shall we get you two settled in?" Winslow requested as the Player and Chuck took their seats. After a few minutes of waiting, a bunny in a police uniform jumped in.

Her name soon faded into view; **Judy Hopps: Zootopia**

She notices the Player. "Hi there! Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD!" She shakes the Player's hand and takes her seat.

"Wow! I never imagined a bunny becoming a police officer." Chuck laughed.

"Well, in Zootopia, anyone can be anything." Judy said before the three of them heard the door get smashed by a giant muscular man with a metal right hand which contains a retractable double chainsaw.

His name soon came into view; **Jack Cayman: Anarchy Reigns**

"Sorry about the door there." Jack apologized to Winslow. "Elevator was too small for me to fit. Had to take the scenic route."

Winslow sighed in exasperation. "I really hope you plan on paying for that door."

"Not to worry. I'll get the money for it." Cayman said as he took the leftmost seat.

"Hey pal!" A screeching voice came from a short skeleton clad in a blue unzipped hoodie, a white t-shirt/sweater, black shorts with white stripes and sneakers.

His name came into view; **Sans: Undertale**

"I'm ready to have a skele-ton of fun!" Sans laughed as he walked in, earning deadpan expressions from the others at the pun. Sans simply shrugged and took his seat.

Later, an orange fox with blue hair walked in. She's clad in a light brown leather jacket with her sleeves rolled up above her elbows, a blue bra top, a dark blue miniskirt, and brown heeled belt-buckle boots with flaps. Jack and Chuck dropped their jaws at the first sight of her. As for Sans, his jaw literally fell off and dropped to the floor.

Her name fades into view; **Carmelita Fox: Sly Cooper**

"So this is the Inventory, hmm?" Carmelita wondered as she took her seat next to Judy. "I'm going to have some fun here."

Just as she took her seat, they start hearing fighting. A humanoid red bird crashed in the room fighting another patron. After a quick tussle, the bird's adversary was defeated and thrown out.

Once he took his seat, his name faded into view; **Red: The Angry Birds Movie**

Red looked at his competitors, who had a shocked and/or confused look on their faces. He sighed. "I am so sorry you all had to see that. I caught a cheater in the Dice Hall upstairs using weighted dice and you know how I hate cheaters."

"A cheater, you say?" A new, formal voice spoke up. This came from a man who appears to be a rich businessman.

His name appeared into view; **Dampierre: Soul Calibur V**

"Well, being a very successful businessman, I cannot stand those who cheat me out of a deal." Dampierre said, taking his seat, right between Judy and Sans, who managed to recover his jawbone.

"Okay, looks like almost everyone his here. All we need is one more." Winslow said before his phone ringing. He answered the call. "Commodore Reginald van Winslow speaking. Hmm, you don't say. Oh, is he now? Alright then. I'll tell everyone right away. Thank you for taking the time to inform me of this predicament." He hangs up.

"What happened?" Judy asked.

"I'm afraid I have some troubling news regarding Mr. Leon Kennedy." Winslow said. "He intended to come for tonight's tournament, but there was a zombie infestation back in Raccoon City and he can't leave until it is quelled. So it looks like we'll be one player short tonight."

"Oh, one less player isn't so bad." Dampierre said before letting out a low chuckle. "Not that it matters, seeing as how I'm about to win anyway."

But just as he was about to start the game, a loud and commanding voice rang out across the room. "OBJECTION!" Everyone turned their attention to a man in a blue suit with spiky black hair.

His name and profession fades into view; **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**

"Who do you think you are coming here?!" Dampierre glared.

"Oh, just another poker enthusiast." Phoenix said. "And I happen to be a lawyer as well."

"Whoa-ho! We've got us a lawyer at the table. This'll be fun." Carmelita smiled as Phoenix took the open seat.

"The name's Wright, Phoenix Wright. Remember that." Phoenix introduced himself to the Player. With the table now full, the game can officially begin.

"Let's see… How about we make the tournament buy-in $40,000?" Winslow declared as everyone buys in with the money they have on them.

"Looks like everything is in order. The chips are sorted, the deck is shuffled… let the tournament begin!" Winslow declared.

"Oh, before I forget, I would like everyone to know that you are in the capable hands of our faithful dealer, GLaDOS." Winslow said as the Aperture Science robot known as GLaDOS appeared from the ceiling.

"Good evening." GLaDOS greeted, startling everyone based on the fact that she's a robot. "This completes the first test of the contestants' poker faces. The bad news is you all failed horribly. The good news is you appear to be evenly matched." She rises to the ceiling again as she announces Texas Hold 'Em as the game for tonight's tournaments.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(I finish explaining to Ratchet and Clank about where the Element of Harmony is located)**

 **Ratchet: The Hall of Heroes?!**

 **Me: Yes, and Tails believes the next Element of Harmony is there.**

 **Clank: Ratchet, I recommend we inform the Galactic Rangers about this.**

 **Ratchet: Good idea.**

 **Me: Galactic Rangers?**

 **Ratchet: Yeah, turns out after Qwark's arrest, I became the new leader. Anyway, we should get to Aleero City as soon as possible.**

 **Me: Good idea. I'll gather anyone I could. You readers may leave a review. Archer out!**


End file.
